cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gredora (Character)
Gredora (グレドーラ Guredōra) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, hinted at since the beginning of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Series' lores, and finally introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. She is one of the Apostles who uses the Zoo Zeroth Dragon, Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa. She is also the Queen of the Megacolony clan. Her host is Gaily Kurt. Appearance Her body appears to be half-humanoid and half-arachnoid. Her upper half is shaped like a female's upper body, with light lavender skin, a purple bra shaped like a pair of insect eyes, and a green and purple four-pointed crown or antennae with some sort of thread shaped into multiple squares connecting the antennae. Her hair is a light green with a few long, curled strands that end with pink, with one strand attached to some sort of eye piece on her right eye. Her lower half is shaped like an arachnid, with a red abdomen, six white and green claw-shaped ridges near her waist, and has eight long, white legs. Personality Being the queen of the Megacolony clan, Gredora is very caring to her subject, more so to Darkface/Alicides due to planning to make him her future king and successor. She shows a lot of favoritism towards him, even going out of her way to get revenge for him as anyone who messes with him messes with her. At the same time, Gredora is firm to keep her subjects in line such as telling Darkface to be quiet when he bragging about her too much. Due to her being one of the oldest Apostles, Gredora is likely as loyal to Gyze as Gastille and Valeos. She is also able to use her long time knowledge to see through Chaos Breaker's acts and know when he is playing a role for his own amusement of others. Background She is the queen and "mother" of Megacolony, and considers all of the mutants and machines as her children. Her subordinate is Darkface, who was sent to Planet Earth before her to gather intelligence and blueprints. Although she is an Apostle, she has her own plan separate to that of Evil God Bishop, Gastille's. After the destruction caused by Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze, she plans on ruling the post-apocalyptic world. She is the oldest Apostle. Being the queen and "mother" of Megacolony, she treats each and everyone, particularly Darkface as her children, promising to take revenge on those who threaten them. She also seems to have a motherly nature to her, even though her name implies otherwise, as shown when she comforted Darkface and telling him that she would help him seek revenge after relics was destroyed, as smearing dirt on his face is also means smearing dirt on her face. Like the other Apostles, her task was to find candidates for Gyze's vessel, however she arrived on Earth late, and instead decided to spend her time trying to get revenge on Team Q4 for destroying Alicides' creation, Relics. She also did not trust Chaos Breaker, and decided to track him as well. She found Arata Nishizawa and Makoto Asada in Hong Kong, where they had been reunited with Noa Hoshizaki after Chaos Breaker willing loosened his control on Noa for a moment to lure Noa's teammates. Arata and Makoto had thought that Chaos Breaker left Noa, but Gredora told them otherwise, and decided to fight Arata as he and Makoto where the ones who blew up one of the Relics generators, and not Team Q4. She used the power of the Zoo Zeroth Dragon, Zoa, to defeat Arata, and used Zoa's power to try to capture Chaos Breaker for herself, destroying the multi-storied parking garage they were fighting in in the process. As Chaos Breaker fled, Kamui Katsuragi and Misaki Tokura arrived after seeing Zoa in the sky. Misaki went to check on the hurt Arata and Makoto while Kamui fought Gredora. Kamui managed to defeat her, and as Gredora's Diffride was breaking, she lamented, having gained an attraction to Kamui during their fight, and even wanted him to be her mating partner. She gave Zoa to Alicides, and left, leaving Gaily Kurt unconscious. Deck She uses a Megacolony deck based around the Darkface archetype, but with herself as the main grade 3. She also uses Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa as her trump card. Gallery GredoraHostGZDesign.png|Gaily Kurt's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z CFVGZ GredoraReveal.png|Gredora's introduction in Gaily's body Evil Governor, Darkface Gredora (Anime-Z-OP).png|Gredora's appearance alongside Gaily in Jo no Ka GredoraGailyGZ.png|Gredora approaching Alicides GredoraGailyGZ2.png|Gredora's reveal AlicidesSousukeBowingGredoraGaily.png|Alicides bowing to Gredora GailyKurtGZGredora.png|Gredora behind Gaily Gredora Diffrider (GZ).png|Darkface Gredora and Gaily Gredora's beauty.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Megacolony Deck Users Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Apostles Category:Antagonists